Second Sight
by WishingDragon45
Summary: Akihisa has a blind twin sister named Akari who, for the last 4 years, has lived at a special school for the disabled. How will Akihisa's life change now that his sister is back home? What is Akari's "Second Sight?" Will I ever get better at writing summaries? Rate and Review! No new chapters until I get at least 5 reveiws.
1. Chapter 1

As Akihisa Yoshii left for school, he wondered who his older sister was talking to the night before.

(FLASHBACK)

"Tomorrow?" Akira said.

She had been talking to someone on the phone for the past five minutes, and Akihisa was starting to get curious.

"I understand. Yes, I'm sure he'll be able to help. If it's really okay for her to come home. Thank you. Goodbye." Akira said, hanging up the phone.

"Akira, who was that?" Akihisa asked.

"The Academy." Akira replied simply.

(END FLASHBACK)

He had tried to make sense of his sister's words, but nothing seemed to click. As he walked into Class F, his phone went off.

**Aki,**

**Akari is coming home from The Academy today. Make sure you come straight home from school this afternoon.**

**-Akira**

Suddenly, everything made sense. His twin sister was finally coming home. The rest of the day, he was spaced out with a strange grin on his face.

As the final bell rang, Akihisa got up to go home, but was stopped by his friends.

"Hey Akihisa, we were going to go to the movies, are you game?" Yuuji asked.

"Sorry, I can't. Akira told me to go straight home today." Akihisa said, still grinning.

"Does it have anything to do with that weird smile you've had all day?" Minami asked.

"Actually, it does." Akihisa replied, walking past them.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to Akihisa's house instead?" Yuuji said, smirking at Akihisa.

"You can't do that." Akihisa said calmly, not looking back.

"Why not?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I have something important to take care of at home today." Akihisa replied.

"Maybe we can help." Himeji said.

"You can't, but since there's obviously no way I'm going to convince you to leave me alone, you can tag along. I just need to get something first." Akihisa said, going to class D.

A few minutes later, they were walking down the street towards Akihisa's apartment.

"Any specific reason you brought Miharu?" Minami asked, a bit paranoid.

"You'll see." Akihisa replied, not looking at her.

"Thanks for telling me about this Akihisa." Miharu said. She wasn't glued to Minami for once, strangely.

"No problem. It means a lot that you still remember." Akihisa replied.

"Remember what?" Hideyoshi asked, confused.

"We're here." Akihisa said as they arrived.

Sliding the key into the lock, he opened the door.

"Akira?" Akihisa called quietly.

"Good. You're home. Why is everyone else here?" Akira asked.

"They want to know what I wouldn't tell them before I left school. I was going to tell them tomorrow, but they insisted on coming over." Akihisa explained.

"Miharu, good to see you again." Akira said.

"Thank you Akira. It's been a while." Miharu replied.

"If you're here to visit, go ahead. The room's unlocked." Akira said, walking away.

"You heard her. Take off your shoes and follow me, I'll show you what I was talking about." Akihisa said, taking his shoes off.

They followed Akihisa to a room across the hall from his bedroom. When he opened the door, what they saw shocked them. There, in the bed, was a girl. She looked about Akihisa's age, with dark brown hair that fell in waves across her face. Akihisa walked over to the bed and kneeled on the floor, his arms resting on the edge of the bed.

"Akari." Akihisa whispered, brushing the hair out of the girl's face. She leaned into his touch almost instinctively, sighing contentedly.

"Akihisa, who's she?" Yuuji asked.

"This is my sister Akari. We're fraternal twins, but for the last four years she's been at a special school for kids with disabilities." Akihisa explained.

"Disabilities? I don't see anything wrong with her." Minami said.

"Of course you don't, but you'll notice pretty quick." Akihisa said, still staring intently at the sleeping girl.

"Can I say hello?" Miharu asked.

"I think she'd like that." Akihisa replied.

Miharu kneeled beside Akihisa. Then, suddenly, Akari's eyes started to open.

"Miharu? Is that you?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Welcome back." Miharu replied.

"Akihisa? Are you there?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Akihisa said softly.

"Who else is here? I can hear other people breathing." Akari said.

"Just some friends. You can meet them in a little while if you like." Akihisa replied.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Akari said.

"Good. I'll come get you when I've explained everything to them, okay?" Akihisa asked, smiling sweetly.

"That sounds good." Akari said, closing her eyes again.

Akihisa led everyone back into the living room and had them sit down. When the initial shock wore off, he was bombarded with questions.

"Quiet. You'll wake Akari." Akihisa said.

When they had calmed down, Akihisa started to explain.

"Akari was born blind, which is why she was at that special school. I always had to protect her when we were kids, so we became pretty much inseparable. She identifies people based on smell, mainly because it's the sense that's most directly connected with memory, so don't be surprised if she does something weird."

"Weird? Like what? Is she going to sniff us or something?" Yuuji joked.

"Yes." Akihisa replied seriously.

"I was joking." Yuuji said.

"I wasn't. Also, don't be surprised if she hugs you. She says it's the easiest way to identify your scent." Akihisa informed.

"You've got to be joking." Minami said.

"He's not, that's what she did when she first met me." Miharu said.

"Hey." said a voice from the hallway.

They all looked to see Akari walking towards them.

"Akihisa, where are you?" Akari asked, stomping her foot twice.

Akihisa stood up and stomped twice. Akari's eyes lit up, and she walked towards him with no trouble at all.

"You shouldn't be walking around the house on your own, you could get hurt." Akihisa said, helping her sit down.

"I know this place like the back of my hand, I'm not going to get hurt. Besides, you know I hate being alone." Akari replied, snuggling up closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure I don't leave you alone too long from now on." Akihisa said.

"Now, who are these friends of yours?" Akari asked.

"I'm Yuuji Sakamoto." Yuuji said.

As promised, Akari walked up to Yuuji and hugged him, much to the annoyance of Shouko.

"You smell like cinnamon, but you also smell burnt." Akari said, breaking the embrace.

"I'm Shouko Kirishima." Shouko said.

"You smell like mint." Akari said, smiling as she hugged her.

"I'm Aiko Kudou." Aiko said.

Akari hugged her and said "You smell like citrus."

"Kouta Tsuchiya." Kouta said.

"You smell like tea tree." Akari said, hugging him.

"I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita." Hideyoshi said.

"You have a slightly feminine body type, but you also give off a sense of masculinity, and you smell like rosemary." Akari said as she hugged him.

"I'm Mizuki Himeji." Himeji said.

"You smell like honeysuckle." Akari said, smiling into the hug.

"I'm Minami Shimada." Minami said.

"You smell like lavender." Akari said, grinning as she broke the embrace.

"That's everyone. What do you think?" Akihisa asked.

"They seem nice enough." Akari said, smiling brightly.

"So, what does Akihisa smell like?" Yuuji asked, smirking.

"Shut up Yuuji." Akihisa said, slightly annoyed.

"Akihisa smells like rain." Akari said.

"That's ridiculous." Minami said.

"No it's not. You know that smell when you walk outside after it rains?" Akari asked.

"Yeah." Minami said.

"That's what he smells like." Akari replied, grinning.

"What about Miharu?" asked Aiko slyly.

"Milk and honey." Akari replied simply.

At this, Miharu stood up, walked over to Akari, and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Miharu said.

"Four years." Akari agreed, leaning forwards and capturing Miharu's lips.

When they finally broke apart for air, Akari smiled and said "I've wanted to do that for five years now."

"I never would have guessed." Miharu said, her eyes filled with shock and happiness.

"I love you." Akari said, tightening her hold on Miharu, as though she was afraid to let go.

"I love you too." Miharu said. There was no hesitation or doubt in her voice.

"Don't let go." Akari whispered, burying her face in Miharu's shoulder.

"I won't." Miharu promised.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**I'm not adding any more chapters until I get at least 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Akari woke up only to find herself being held close by someone who smelled like milk and honey.

_Miharu._ she thought, snuggling closer into the taller girl's embrace.

"Good morning to you too." Miharu said.

Akari smiled to herself. "Morning Miharu."

"Are you ready for your first day at school?" Miharu asked.

"Can't we just stay like this today?" Akari asked.

"Nice try. Come on, we have to get ready." Miharu said, getting out of the bed.

Akari sighed and got out of the bed, stumbling toward Miharu and wrapping her arms around the beautiful redhead.

"Fine. I'll get ready." Akari said grumpily.

An hour later, Akari and Miharu met Akihisa outside the school's gates.

"Hey Akari. I talked to Nishimura-sensei, and he told me that you could be in the same class as me because of your affliction. I'll help you get used to being here, as well as help you get around on your own." Akihisa said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks big bro. You're always looking out for me." Akari said, smiling softly.

"Hey Aki!" said a voice nearby.

As the trio turned, they saw Minami being followed by Yuuji, Shouko, Kouta, Aiko, Hideyoshi, and Mizuki.

"Hey Minami. Hi guys." Akihisa replied, grinning.

"Akari, you're going to school here too?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it." Akari said, smiling.

"Why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Akihisa thought it would be better than wearing something revealing like a skirt." Akari replied.

"That makes sense." Minami said.

"Mizuki? Minami? Can I talk to the two of you alone please?" Akari asked.

"Sure." they said in unison.

They walked to an empty corner of the courtyard, where Minami and Mizuki sat down on a wooden bench.

"I need to talk to the two of you about my brother." Akari started.

"What about him?" Mizuki asked.

"I know that the two of you are in love with him." Akari replied.

They froze. Neither of them knew what to say. How did she know that they both loved him? No one else seemed to see it.

"I only know what I feel, and at the moment I'm feeling that the two of you each have a strong emotional connection with him, but he hasn't let himself become attatched to either of you. He's afraid of getting hurt. Please, be honest with him, and yourselves, about your feelings. Don't hurt my big brother." Akari said, turning and walking away.

The girls, left alone with only their thoughts, decided to get some closure with their feelings.

"Mizuki? What are your feelings for Aki?" Minami asked.

"I like how he's always so cheerful, and how he'll do anything to help his friends. I think I fell in love with him when he stood up for me during the placement exam." Mizuki said.

"Oh." Minami said.

"What is it that you like about Akihisa?" Mizuki asked.

"I like that he's honest. He's really sweet and caring, and he's not afraid to protect the ones he cares about. I think I fell in love with him after that negotiation with Miharu. Remember, when she thought we were dating?" Minami asked.

"I remember. You stole his first kiss." Mizuki said bitterly.

"Anyway, after I ran out of the room, apparently he told Miharu that I'm someone he can be himself around. He said that he treats me like one of his guy friends because he feels comfortable around me, and he said that he finds my tomboyish nature cute. I fell in love with him then. It was the first time since I met him that I didn't feel inferior to you." Minami said, blushing.

"How do you know what he said if you ran out of the room?" Mizuki asked.

"Kouta was recording the entire conversation, and he played it inside the classroom. I was standing right outside the door." Minami replied.

"Oh." Mizuki said sullenly.

"Akari told us to be honest. With Aki and with ourselves. We need to tell him how we feel." Minami said.

"Yeah." Mizuki agreed.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Just not today right?" Minami asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course. Not today." Mizuki agreed, laughing nervously as they got up and started walking to class.

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! Visit my forum to request new story ideas. It's called The Dragon's Den, and I reply to all questions and requests! I'm not posting another chapter until I get 5 more reviews.**


	3. Second Sight REVEALED

As Minami and Mizuki were walking to class, something was going down in class 2-F.

"KILL THE HERETIC!" shouted a group of boys as they ambushed Akihisa and dragged him to the back of the room.

"Akihisa, what's going on?" Akari asked, confused at the sudden loss of her older brother.

"Don't worry about it Akari. I'll be fine." Akihisa replied, ever the chivalrous one.

"Hey." said Yuuji as he walked calmly to the FFF, who were about to burn Akihisa alive.

The FFF stopped torturing Akihisa momentarily in order to hear what Yuuji had to say.

"That's Akari. She's Akihisa's younger twin sister." Yuuji stated.

"Then why do they look different?" asked Ryo Sugawa, the leader of the FFF.

"We're fraternal twins." Akari explained.

"Then why was he sitting so close to you?" asked a random FFF member.

"I was born blind, so I've always needed him to look out for me. In fact, that's the entire reason I'm in this class, so that he can look after me." Akari said, waving a hand in front of her face to emphasize her point.

"Oh, well then, RELEASE THE PRISONER!" Sugawa ordered.

"Thanks." Akihisa said as the FFF released him.

"It's no problem. Siblings look out for each other, right?" Akari said, grinning.

"Yeah, but I still feel pretty bad. I'm the one who's supposed to be looking after you, remember?" Akihisa said, laughing nervously.

"Not always. You need me to help you from time to time." Akari replied.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Younger or older, siblings need each other's help sometimes." Akihisa said, helping Akari sit down.

"Who were those guys, anyway?" Akari asked.

"That was the FFF." Akihisa replied. "They have no luck with women, so they torture anyone who does."

"Well, next time they had better not even think about it." Akari said.

"What do you mean?" Akihisa asked, confused.

"I may be blind, but that doesn't mean that I can't kick their asses." Akari replied confidently.

"Hey, where are Minami and Himeji?" Akihisa asked.

"Probably thinking about our little talk. Don't worry, it was nothing serious, just a feeling I had." Akari replied calmly.

"Alright, if that's all, then I won't worry." Akihisa said. He trusted his little sister completely.

"Wow. The amount of trust you two have in one another is extraordinary." Hideyoshi interjected.

"What do you expect? We're twins, so we have quite a lot in common, and I've needed him to be my eyes ever since I learned how to walk. It's pretty hard not to trust each other when you've needed to depend completely on one another your entire life." Akari said.

"That's right." Akihisa agreed. "Besides, we were always nearly inseparable until Akari went to that special school."

"That makes sense." Hideyoshi said.

"Oh, Akihisa?" Akari asked.

"Yeah?" Akihisa replied, wondering what his little sister had to say.

"My Second Sight kicked in again. I saw something strange this time." Akari said.

"What's Second Sight?" Yuuji asked.

"It's an ability that Akari has. She can sense emotional ties and bonds between people, as well as whatever a person is feeling at any given moment. It helps her paint a picture of the world, so we call it her Second Sight." Akihisa explained.

"What he said." Akari agreed.

"What did you see Akari?" Akihisa asked, curious.

"Mizuki and Minami. You don't seem attached to either of them, much less your other friends. I know that you've been hurt before, but that doesn't mean you have to shut people out. They seem to think very highly of you, Minami and Mizuki especially." Akari said.

"I know. It's just hard to tell how they feel. Hell, it's hard enough to figure out what I'm feeling." Akihisa replied.

"Well, you're going to have to find out sometime. Before it's too late." Akari warned.

"I'll give it my all." Akihisa said, a determined grin on his face.

**Sorry if it's not very good, I was pressed for time on this chapter. I haven't had much inspiration lately, so I haven't been writing at my best. As always, no new chapters until I get 5 more reviews. Look up my forum The Dragon's Den to see new ideas for stories, talk about anime, or just tell funny anecdotes. I accept any and all criticism, but please, no flames. Sorry about the long-winded Author's Note on this chapter. I'll try to keep it short next time.**


	4. Full of Surprises

Classes went smoothly on Akari's first day, until two boys burst through the doors of Class F.

"We want a rematch! You may have beaten us last time, but this time we're sure to win!" said the familiar duo.

"Who the hell are you?" Akihisa asked, clearly forgetting the third year students they had faced a while ago.

"You seriously don't remember us?" one of the boys exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nope." Akihisa replied.

"I'm Yuusaku Tsunemura!" yelled the first boy.

"And I'm Shunpei Natsukawa!" the other boy exclaimed.

"We're the Tokonatsu duo!" they said in unison.

"Big Brother, who are these guys?" Akari asked, looking in the direction of the sound.

"Two guys from class 3-A who seem to get a kick out of messing with us." Akihisa explained.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Akari Yoshii!" Akari said, standing up and stomping her foot twice.

Akihisa returned the gesture, and Akari walked over to him and allowed him to lead her over to the two students standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Natsukawa asked.

"I'm blind, so my brother has to lead me around and stay with me to make sure I don't get hurt." Akari said brightly.

"Not to be rude, but you seem awfully chipper for a kid who can't see." Tsunemura said.

"Well, I hate that I can't read, but I get by with braille. Akihisa reads to me as well, so I don't miss much." Akari replied.

"Don't you get bored?" they asked in unison.

"Not really, I have music, judo lessons, audiobooks, and Akihisa taught me how to play guitar, so I have plenty to do."Akari said.

"I just don't see how anyone could live without being able to see." Natsukawa stated bluntly.

"It's not that hard. I have all kinds of things that I can do even without sight. My other senses are stronger than most other's thanks to my affliction, so it's not all bad." Akari explained.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you Akari." Tsunemura said.

"Yeah. But now we have to get back to class." Natsukawa replied, leading Tsunemura out of the room.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Natsukawa-kun! Tsunemura-kun!" Akari said politely as the two boys left.

When they left the room, Akari got the feeling of a dozen eyes all glued to her.

"What?" Akari asked.

"You do realize that you just helped us avoid a Summoner Test War, one that we surely would have lost, without doing anything besides making polite conversation with them." Hideyoshi stated.

"Oh that? I'm good at getting the conversation to move in the direction that I want it to go." Akari said.

"Nice work Akari. I remember when you used to do that with me." Akihisa said, smiling fondly.

"I was good then, but I'm even better now." Akari said.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Yuuji said, shaking his head.

"You have no idea." Akari said.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! I'll try to keep you guessing who Akihisa ends up with. I might even add a sex scene if you want. ;) Leave a review telling me what you think! No new chapters until I get 5 more reiews!**


	5. Ex Girlfriends, Arguments, and Confusion

"Hey Akihisa." Akari said as the two siblings walked home.

"Yeah?" Akihisa asked.

"Your friends don't seem to know that much about you." Akari stated bluntly.

"I know. I want to tell them, but I'm afraid to think about how they'll react." Akihisa replied.

"You dont really know how they'll react unless you tell them." Akari pointed out calmly.

Akihisa spun on his heel and looked straight at her. "You have no idea what I've been hiding! They don't know that I'm smarter than they think I am, they don't know that I dated Hideyoshi's sister, and they sure as hell don't know that I've actually considered the principal's offer to transfer to Class A!" he snapped.

"I know that. But friends are forgiving. You forgive them without a second thought even though they don't give much consideration to your feelings." Akari said.

"That may be so, but how do you know that they'll give me the same privilege I give them?" Akihisa asked.

"I can sense that they have become strongly attached to you. You may not want to, but you seem to have formed some attachments as well. I sensed one in particular..." Akari trailed off.

"Please don't bring her up. I don't think she would want me if she knew about Yuuko." Akihisa replied sullenly.

Akari simply smiled and walked ahead, leaving her older twin behind. Akihisa noticed the smirk and followed, curious as to what his sister suddenly found so amusing.

[The Next Day]

"C'mon Akihisa! You have to be faster than that!" Akari yelled as she ran towards the school.

"I'm coming!" Akihisa exclaimed, trying desperately to catch up.

"I win!" Akari yelled triumphantly as she ran past the gates in front of the school.

"Great job. Maybe next time you'll give me some warning." Akihisa said, stopping to catch his breath.

"Hey Akari!" Miharu exclaimed, running up to her.

"Miharu!" Akari yelled in reply, jumping into the somewhat taller girl's arms.

"I missed you." Miharu said.

"I missed you too." Akari replied, smiling warmly.

"It's only been twelve hours since you last saw each other." Akihisa said, having finally caught his breath.

"Shut up." the two girls said in unison.

The trio laughed together before beginning the walk to class.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Miharu said as they approached the door to Class D.

"See you then." Akari said, letting go of Miharu's hand.

Miharu smiled back at Akari for a moment before opening the door and disappearing into the classroom.

"Its nice how easily she's able to forget that I can't see." Akari said.

"How so?" Akihisa asked.

"I get to do things for myself. I'm not restricted by the guidelines society sets for blind people. For just a few moments, I feel like a normal person. It's refreshing to get that kind of freedom." Akari said.

"I could treat you like that more often if you want." Akihisa offered.

"No way. You're my brother, it's your job to worry about me." Akari said as they walked into their classroom.

"Hey Aki!" Minami said.

"Hello Akihisa!" Mizuki said.

"Hey Minami, Himeji." Akihisa replied.

Akihisa looked at Akari and noticed that she was sniffing the air curiously, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Is something wrong Akari?" Akihisa asked.

Akari didn't answer. Instead, she followed the trail of the curious scent, which led her to sit right next to Hideyoshi.

"Just as I thought. I knew you smelled familiar." Akari said, smirking.

"What does that mean? You should know Hideyoshi's scent by now, right?" Akihisa asked.

"That's not Hideyoshi." Akari replied simply.

Akihisa's eyes widened. "No way. It can't be..."

"What's going on?" Yuuji asked.

"Just like Akari said, that's not Hideyoshi." Akihisa said, his eyes still wide.

"Then who is it?" Minami asked.

"Long time no see... Yuuko." Akari said.

"And here I thought wearing my useless brother's unform would mask my scent. It has been a while, hasn't it Akari?" Yuuko replied, standing up.

"Stay away from her!" Akihisa snapped, taking Akari's hand and jerking her towards him.

"She's the one who walked up to me. Besides, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." Yuuko replied smugly, walking up to Akihisa and leaning in close.

"Don't you dare." Akihisa growled.

"What?" Yuuko replied innocently.

"I got away a long time ago, and I have no intention of going back to that." Akihisa said, a look of absolute disgust present on his face.

"Please, just say it one more time. Tell me that you love me, I just need to hear you say it." Yuuko replied, getting closer.

"Never." Akihisa said, stepping back. "What you did to me was unforgivable, I'm not letting you drag me back into that hell you called a relationship."

"What's going on here?!" Minami and Mizuki said in unison, breaking the hostile atmosphere.

"Exactly what it sounded like. Akihisa used to be mine." Yuuko replied smugly.

"Yuuko, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your own classroom?" Akihisa asked dismissively.

"I want you back." Yuuko said simply.

"No." Akihisa answered, just as simply.

"Why not?" Yuuko asked.

"You really need to ask me that? You cheated on me! More than once! It's no wonder I'm saying no!" Akihisa snapped.

"I've changed. I'm no longer the girl you broke up with." Yuuko said.

"People like you never change." Akihisa said spitefully.

At this, Yuuko turned away and left the classroom, muttering something under her breath that made Akari tense up.

As Yuuko slammed the door behind her, Akari began to whisper something into Akihisa's ear that made his eyes go wide.

"What was that?" Minami asked, breaking the silence.

"That was Yuuko Kinoshita. My ex." Akihisa replied, his voice weak.

**Dun dun Dunnnn! What did you guys think? PM me if you have suggestions for new chapters. You know the drill by now, no new chapters until I get... y'know what? Since you guys like to review so fast that I haven't got time to finish writing new chapters, I'll make it 10 reviews before I add a new one, let's see how long it takes.**


End file.
